Paseo
by L-St James
Summary: No es Norma quien recibe a Emma cuando va a visitar a Norman, sino Dylan! ¡Necesitaba escribirlo y compartirlo! :'D


**N/A I:** ¡Hey, hola, lectores fans de esta buenísima serie! Les hago un pequeño resumen de que hace una semana y media comencé a ver Bates Motel de principio a fin y quedé encandilada por la historia y sus personajes, es increíble la manera en que se desarrolló todo y yo me odio por no haberla visto en su momento, quizás era porque en mi cable contratado no teníamos Universal Channel, haha. Hace meses que no he tenido inspiración para continuar mis otros fics pero dos personajes me la han devuelto. ¡Emma y Dylan son mi pareja favorita del año! Ya he buscado en todas las plataformas fics de ellos pero casi no he encontrado -suspiro triste- así que he decidido comenzar los míos.

No van a ser los mejores, haha, solamente me encargaré de desarrollar alguna escena en donde Dylan o Emma pudieron estar, escenas perdidas o cambiadas a favor de los fics que vayan surgiendo. Este es el primer fic que escribo de **Bates Motel** así que espero que le den la oportunidad de leerlo. Cualquier error, es enteramente culpa mía.

* * *

_DE PASEO_

Emma Decody suspiró por unos segundos, movió sus manos de manera nerviosa antes de que sus nudillos fueran a tocar la puerta de la casa de los Bates. Trató de no verse muy nerviosa ni desesperada por ver al chico que le atraía, aunque siendo muy honesta consigo misma aún estaba muy sentida con Norman tras su confesión de que había mantenido relaciones sexuales con Bradley Martin y no solo eso, sino que también estaba enamorado de ella. Su honestidad era dolorosa pero aceptable, tampoco quería presionarlo ni nada para que se metiera en una relación con ella, pero tenía que hacerlo entender que ella nunca iba a terminar la relación que mantenía con su novio desde hace varios años.

Alejo esos pensamientos y se alegró de ver el cielo nublando, no era muy tarde ni temprano así que esperaba que Norman ya estuviera despierto, se sentiría muy mal en caso de que le dijeran que se encontraba dormido. Pronto escuchó un par de pasos y el sonido de una puerta que se abría, no fue Norma ni Norman quien la recibió sino Dylan, su hermano.

—Hey, hola, Emma —Dylan le sonrió y se recargó sobre la puerta, ella parpadeo un par de veces y se quedó muda por unos segundos. Llevaba varios días sin haber escuchado de él.

—Hola Dylan, buenos días —Ella también le devolvió la sonrisa y antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra se fijó en que tenía su brazo lastimado—. ¡Oh por dios! ¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo? ¿Te accidentaste? ¿Necesitas más atención médica?

—No es nada grave, es algo sin importancia —se encogió de hombros, pero le volvió a sonreír—, muchas gracias por la preocupación todo en orden.

—Me da gusto. ¿Se encuentra Norman?

No supo si fue su imaginación, pero le pareció ver decepción en los ojos de Dylan. Sí, seguramente era idea suya. Ella no era amiga de Dylan solo como en dos ocasiones habían cruzado palabra.

—Sí, aquí se encuentra Norman, no hace mucho tiempo que terminamos de desayunar. ¿Quieres pasar a verlo? Supongo que ya conoces el camino a su habitación —Dylan se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiera pasar. Ella le dio las gracias por un susurro y entró.

—¿Es mucha molestia si puedes llamarlo tú? La última vez que lo vi, discutimos y yo eh… —respondió encogiéndose de hombros y bajo la mirada, Dylan solo la miró en silencio.

—Seguro, iré por él.

Emma no tuvo que esperar durante mucho tiempo, llegó a escuchar un par de murmullos que provenían del piso de arriba, seguido por el sonido de una puerta cerrándose, se mordió los labios del nerviosismo y regreso su mirada hacia las escaleras en donde Dylan venía de regreso, pero no con Norman a su lado. Seguramente él no quería verla aún.

—Norman me pidió que te comentará que se encuentra un poco indispuesto, tú sabes está pasando por varias cosas en estos momentos y no anda del mejor humor posible.

Emma trago en seco y se sintió nuevamente decepcionada, se dio la vuelta para que Dylan no viera como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, parpadeo un par de ocasiones para evitar que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas. Dioses, era tan patética por llorar por un chico que ya le había dicho que no le interesaba en lo absoluto de manera romántica más aparte que quería a otra chica. ¿Por qué ella se comportaba así? Bueno, quizás era porque quería considerar a Norman como algo más que un amigo, quizás era porque él se había portado de una manera tan dulce con ella, que sin intención le dio esperanzas de llegar a formar una relación a futuro.

¡Dioses, solo llevaba un par de semanas de conocerlo!

Sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro y ella se limpió las mejillas.

—Lo siento, me ha dado alergia. Me dan muy seguido, mis ojos siempre se ponen llorosos.

Dylan sonrió, seguramente sentía pena por ella.

—Yo… tengo que irme, será mejor que regrese a casa. Recupérate, Dylan —Se apresuro a la salida y cuando iba a bajar las escaleras escuchó nuevamente su voz.

—¡Emma! —se dio la vuelta para mirarlo—. Cualquier plan que hayas tenido el día de hoy puedo ayudarte, no soy muy bueno con las tareas, pero puedo ayudar. Iré al pueblo a comprar un par de cosas que necesitamos aquí en la casa. ¿te gustaría acompañarme? Te dejaré manejar.

* * *

Emma realmente estaba agradecida por la confianza que Dylan le mostraba en esos momentos al contarle la verdadera razón por la cual se había lastimado su brazo, hubo un momento en que frenó su coche de manera repentina que Dylan bromeó sobre la precaución de llevar el cinturón de seguridad y que la próxima ocasión no la dejaría conducir, pero ella solo se quedo pensando en el culpable. Claro, ¿Por qué no? Ese alguacil nunca le dio confianza y la mayoría de los policías eran corruptos que estaban involucrados con las familias poderosas, podía decirse que quien le daba un poco de confianza era el Sheriff Romero. Sintió que la tristeza la embargaba cuando Dylan le dijo que no podía confirmarle si la chica que rescataron aún seguía con vida.

Investigaría sobre ella apenas tuviera la oportunidad de ir a visitar los hospitales y quizás podía preguntar en la comisaría sobre ella, podría decir que eran primas lejanas o algo por el estilo, es ahora cuando agradecía que su padre siempre se mantuvo reservado. Él era hijo único, tal como ella.

—¿Estás seguro de que nos vas a tener secuelas en tu brazo?

—Muy seguro, el médico me confirmo que en un par de días podré seguir con mis actividades. No perdí mucha sangre y además puedo moverme pero Norma me pide que siga usando esta cosa para el brazo —¿Por qué no llamaba _mamá _a Norma? —. Llevó menos de dos semanas en un trabajo y ya me he incapacitado —Emma se estaciono con cuidado fuera del supermercado.

—Que rápido has conseguido trabajo, ¿a qué te dedicas?

—De guardia.

—¿En qué?

—Solo de guardia, Emma, no seas muy curiosa —Emma forzó una sonrisa al darse una idea de lo que podría ser, la mayor parte de los habitantes se dedicaban al comercio de la droga. Ella no lo juzgaría. Dylan abrió la puerta del auto y salió, ella lo siguió antes de cerrarlo con llave.

—¿Entonces que es lo que vas a comprar?

* * *

—¿Estás enamorada de Norman? —Emma, nuevamente, frenó de golpe ante la pregunta de él. Realmente no la vio venir, dado que la mayor parte de la charla se baso en su enfermedad y en el silencio.

—¿Es muy obvio? —Ella volvió a la velocidad normal, pero sin mirarlo. Sentía su mirada en ella, frunció el ceño y se encontró con sus ojos. ¡Eran tan bonitos y claros como el cielo! No supo si fue una sonrisa forzada o sincera la que Dylan le dio.

—Un poco —Dylan se encogió de hombros y centró su mirada en el camino—. Creo que debo pedirle consejos sobre como le hace, las chicas acuden en masa hacia él y van y lo visitan a casa.

Emma se rio.

—No puedo confirmarte si estoy verdaderamente enamorada de él —suspiró—. Me gusta. Sólo que él ya ha pintado su raya conmigo y parece que yo no quiero ver eso. Esta enamorado de Bradley Martin, quizás la conoces ya. Es la chica que todos quieren de novia.

—Es muy guapa.

Oh no, no quería tener esa conversación con Dylan, no quería que él también le dijera que ya estaba encandilado por ella. No supo porque, pero le rompería el corazón si afirmara que le atraía.

—Sí… —susurró.

—Pero tu eres mucho más bonita —Bajó la velocidad de su auto y sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza. ¡Nadie nunca le había dicho eso!

—Buena broma —respondió con amargura, aunque sus emociones decían otra cosa. Detuvo su auto, lista para pedirle que se bajará y se fuera caminando, más tarde le llevaría todo lo que compraron.

—No estoy bromeando, es la verdad. Eres una chica muy bonita —Sintió como la mano de Dylan cubría la suya, era tan cálida. Se miraron a los ojos durante varios segundos, ¿minutos? ¿horas? No, era muy exagerado decir horas, quizás solo fueron segundos, pero le pareció una eternidad.

—Gracias —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Dylan le volvió a sonreír antes de acercarse a ella, no, no estaba preparada para besar al hermano de Norman, no cuando apenas unos días atrás ella lo había besado. Sería una horrible persona si lo hiciera… pero Dylan no la beso en los labios.

Y ella lo odio por no hacerlo. ¡Estaba tan confundida!

Los labios de Dylan fueron a parar a su mejilla, ella cerró los ojos y disfruto de esa agradable sensación. ¿Qué iba a decirle una vez que se alejara? ¿Sería tan cobarde de huir? Dylan no estaba enamorada de ella, por los cielos apenas hoy habían podido conocerse bien. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió frío en su mejilla. Él ya se había retirado.

—Gracias por llevarme al pueblo, Emma, no necesitaba nada de lo que compramos. Solo quería pasar tiempo contigo y conocerte mejor.

Emma le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro y lo llevó de regreso a casa.

* * *

**N/A II:** Posiblemente no sea de lo mejor, pero no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad. ¡Espero que les guste a las lectoras que anden por aquí!:)

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! **


End file.
